


Laplace's Demon (The Boy Who Had No Choice)

by ezraisangry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, Death Eaters, Drarry, Hurt No Comfort, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: "...complete knowledge of the universe at any particular time allows one to perfectly predict the future and flawlessly retrace the past... the possessor of this knowledge is known as Laplace's Demon"Draco never predicted that this would be his future, but he sure as hell wished he could go back in time and take everything back.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Laplace's Demon (The Boy Who Had No Choice)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my lovely friend bee , whom i credit for some of the plot points and concepts in this fic .
> 
> CW // death , abusive undertones

"Run. Please"

Harry doesn't move. 

"Damn it, Potter, leave!" Draco snaps, though there's a concerning sort of desperation behind his gray eyes. The blonde has his wand out, pointing straight at Harry - but his hand is shaking, and the wand in wavering. 

"I'm not going to run, I'm not going to fight you" Harry whispers back, his own trembling hand reaching for his wand. He cringes as he touches the handle. He was being honest - he wasn't going to fight Draco. He couldn't. He wasn't going to hurt the blonde... he swore he never would again after the night he unleashed an unknown spell that covered the Slytherin in cuts, cuts that left scars. A permanent reminder of the pain.

"Please, just listen to me. Before he gets here... run, fight back, do something, or he'll make me do it" Draco replied weakly. Although his words lacked context, his point began to grow clearer. 

He was going to kill Harry. 

Damn Potter and his hero complex. Why couldn't he just run? That'd save his life, as well as Draco's psyche. 

"I'm not going to hurt you" he argued, anxiety growing. He knew what was coming this time. "You won, Draco. You won"

"I don't want to do this!" the Slytherin snapped back, genuine pain in his voice "Don't let me do this, please - "

Draco's wand was still pointed at Harry, still shaking... and when he heard footsteps in the hall, he knew time was running low. Harry almost considered leaving, but when the figure appears in the doorway, he knew it was too late.

"Til death do us apart Malfoy" he gave a sad, defeated smile, which earned a horrified look from said Malfoy.

The older Malfoy, however, seemed blank as he stared at the exchange. He watched the exchange between the lovers, growing impatient. 

Draco didn't even catch himself allowing a few tears to escape him. "I can't do it - "

"You can and you will" Lucius intervened, unimpressed "Don't disappoint me again, Draco"

Harry's unsettling willingness to accept death almost made Draco have an even harder time. But with the look his father was giving him...

Draco cracked under the pressure. 

"Avada Kedavra"

The two words ended Harry, but not before Draco started to sob. His hand trembled so much, his wand dropped to the floor, rolling over near Harry's corpse. Corpse, damn it, he's a corpse and Draco knows it's his fault. 

Lucius, on the other hand, smiled wickedly. He was surprised at his son's ability to follow through, but pleased nonetheless. The sound of sobbing ruins Lucius's moment of pride. 

"Shut it! Do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"I'm sorry" Draco choked out, staring down at the body. He knew right then and there that he'd never get past this for as long as he lived. He tried to stop crying, but he just couldn't - it was all too much. 

"Go back to your dorm" Lucius sighed in disappointment, not a smudge of sympathy in him. This is how it was going to be, so Lucius saw no reason for Draco to be upset. "We'll discuss this later"

So maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Years of nightmares would follow Draco, no doubt. The praise he got from other Death Eaters made him sick to his stomach. And while maybe the murder was forced, he knew deep down it was still his fault, because he was a coward. Because he said those two words. And there was no looking back now.

**Author's Note:**

> ouch . sorry .


End file.
